1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to portable cleaning systems, and in particular, to such systems that enable a user to selectively deliver, through a spray gun or the like, a pressurized liquid (for example, water) and a mixture of such a liquid and a cleaning liquid (for example, a cleaning liquid concentrate).
2. Description of Related Art
Over the years, several cleaning devices have been proposed for use in cleaning various areas of commercial, industrial, and institutional buildings. In recent times, cleaning machines have been developed that are more operator-friendly and that are more efficient and effective. One such machine includes an onboard chemical injector fluidly connected to an onboard chemical concentrate and to a source of pressurized liquid (Robinson U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,980). And while this machine performs extremely well, there is a desire to make a cleaning system that is even more operator-friendly, efficient and effective.